The Art of Discipline
by HeartSNS
Summary: SASXNARXSAS **COMPLETE** One Shot! Naruto made a decision & Sasuke doesn't agree. Sas gets revenge and how will Naru deal with it? YAOI BOYXBOY, boy love ppls, don't like don't come in! Steamy scenes, foul language, seriously, if you don't like the boy love thing, then don't click here!


So, the adorable little author, **mochiiihus** and myself, decided to create a little bit of fun!

I managed to convince mochiiihus to take a break from the everyday and we created a one-shot of excitement with our two favorite ninjas! XD

Any authors out there feeling in a slump cause of the ongoing demands of getting chapters out? In a block? May I suggest then grab your favorite beta (or fellow author) and write a one-shot together to just "take that break!" I had great fun doing it and highly recommend!

Enjoy! Drop a line and let us know if you liked, disliked or just meh.

=============enjoy the show!=============

Sasuke was pissed. No scratch that, he was livid. His fists clenched at his side as he stood still in one Hokage office. A Hokage office that appeared to have several stacks of papers teetering on the edges of a Hokage desk, and a Hokage chair behind said stack of papers that was devoid one Hokage. One blue eyed bright grinned sunshine coloured hair Hokage! No, Sasuke wasn't livid, he was on the verge of being violent!

As his eyes glanced at the office space now empty of a certain Hokage, he turned his head swiftly around when he heard the door open behind him, his eyes blazing with irritation and a promise of sudden hurt.

"Whoa!" It was Shikamaru, the Hokage's number one adviser. He held his hands up in surrender as Sasuke turned to face him with a glare promising pain. "I take it your looking for the Hokage?" Shikamaru sighed out as he dropped his hands. "He's already left for the Sand to assist the Kazekage."

Sasuke hesitated briefly as he eyed Shikamaru closely, as if assessing him for the truth. "Hn," he huffed out before he stormed his way past Shikamaru and out the door.

"Whew," Shikamaru breathed out, "troublesome."

Sasuke stormed out of the Hokage tower, his strides stiff and his face scorned a look of annoyance and displeasure. Naruto knew Sasuke's thoughts about Naruto taking on the Kazekage's request. Naruto knew that Sasuke was not at all pleased when Naruto informed him of Gaara's personal request for Naruto to attend the Sand. Naruto knew that Sasuke would want to attend with Naruto when his own mission was complete. Naruto knew that Sasuke told him to wait until he got back to the village. And most of all, Naruto knew Sasuke would be pissed if Naruto went without him. Yes, Naruto knew the end result should he attend the Sand without Sasuke. Sasuke continued to rage in his mind as he made his way through the village.

A flash of blond hair caught his attention when passing a training ground. Sasuke hesitated briefly and for sure, that was his blond attending to some training dummies. A dark shadow fell over his eyes as he stalked towards the blond, his back towards him as he appeared to be mending the stakes at the base of the wooden beams. Naruto didn't notice him as he slipped up silently behind the unsuspecting blond, moving his arms and hands up behind the blond head, quickly placing one arm on the blond's chest, the other across the blond's mouth. A quick breathy 'eep!' was heard escaping the blond's nose as Sasuke pulled the body fast and hard into his chest, holding him with an iron grip.

As the blond slightly struggled, Sasuke quickly pulled his lips up to the blond's ear and growled. The blond stopped immediately. "Care to explain something, dobe?" he purred into Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered involuntary, a small gasp escaped his lips as Sasuke removed his hand. "S-sasuke!" he quivered out breathlessly. "Umm... what brings you by?"

Sasuke did not loosen his hold on Naruto's chest and brought his other hand up to the blond locks, running his fingers through the thick hair. "Did you think you would get away with it?" Sasuke again purred and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, scratching the scalp slightly, as Naruto liked. He felt Naruto shiver against his body. He smirked to himself as he knew what would start to happen as he then nipped at Naruto's ear lobe, trailing his tongue down Naruto's neck. Naruto let out a moan of pleasure before Sasuke gave a tug at the blond locks.

"I know he left a few of you around the village, so I'm going to send a message," Sasuke chuckled out as he placed some kisses on the clone's neck.

"Um, um..Sasuke? W-what do you m-mean?" Naruto's clone chocked out as Sasuke's hands behind to wander under his jacket and squeezed him in closer.

Sasuke fucked the first clone right there on the training ground. It filled him with a giddy childish excitement each time he slammed his cock into the more than willing clone. Pulling on Naruto's hair as he took him from behind. His bare knees scrapping across the hard dirt and his palms holding onto the little pathetic patches of grass that he could. Oh yes, Sasuke had fun fucking the first clone. He had thought after that he'd be satisfied with his revenge against the dobe for leaving him behind while he went to Suna but he learned that it wasn't nearly enough. That same evening as he strolled the shopping district he happened upon another of the idiots clones. This one was busy at work helping too mend a crack on the side of an old man's ice cream cart. Without asking he pulled the clone by its arm and dragged it to an alleyway. He fucked the clone right there on the dirty ground. Naruto on his back and his thick thighs squeezing around Sasuke's waist as he pistoned in and out of him.

It was now day three and Sasuke had fucked approximately 16 of the dobe's clones. And he was about to go it again. Number 17 was innocently strolling right in Sasuke's view path. The clone was helping some little girl cross then street. Sasuke smirked, it was time to attack. He'd make the dobe regret going to Suna without him.

_break_

At the kazekage tower in Suna Naruto was doing his upmost best to listen to the impassioned words that Gaara was giving. He tried to even his breathing and stare at the painted map of Suna hanging right above Gaara's head but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't focus. He squirmed in his seat and squeezed his eyes shut. He bit his lip to keep in the moan that threatened to spill out. This was the now 17th time it had happen. Sasuke had had sex with one of Naruto's clones...again. As soon as the clone was dispersed the memories it obtained all came rushing back to Naruto. The things the clone saw, said, did, and most importantly felt all became known and felt to Naruto. Sasuke had fucked this last clone and had cum inside of it. Phantom sensations of cum dripping out his asshole and down the inside of his thigh made Naruto squirm more. The hairs on his skin stood on end as goosebumps rose with the continuous onslaught of orgasms rippling through his body.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara's smooth voice brought Naruto back to his reality. He was in Suna in a very important meeting and not at home getting fucked by his boyfriend.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Sorry, please proceed." Naruto forced a fat smile. But he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. He had been acting strange the entire past three days.

_break_

Naruto staggered down a hall towards his guest quarters in Suna, his legs feeling like jelly, his body hyper sensitive and his manhood on permanent hard. _'Bastard! He knows how important this meeting was! Fucking having a tantrum like a kid!'_ Naruto grumbled to himself and he reached for the door to his room. He hesitated. He could sense him, inside the room. His heart rate quickened as he quickly turned the nob and slipped in the dark room.

His silhouette was lying on the bed across the room. With the soft moonlight coming through the window, Naruto could see what was lying in wait for him. "Sasuke..." he whispered through slightly parted lips. The black coal eyes of the Uchiha pulled the blond in like a siren call. With his black locks falling to the side, Sauske lay on the bed with his head propped up on his hand, elbow resting on the bed, one knee bent up and plump lips positioned in a serious frown.

Naruto hesitated a few feet from the bed, his blue eyes taking in the form of his lover. Blue eyes then glared at the man on the bed, his lips formed a growl. "Bastard! What the hell were you thinking! Getting all temper tantrum like a kid and attacking my...UMPH!" Nartuto didn't get to finish. Sasuke had launched himself at Naruto, wrapping his legs and arms around Naruto's torso, the force causing Naruto to stumble backwards into the door and not the floor. Sasuke had attached his lips to Naruto's neck, instantly tasting and kissing the area. Naruto's already hard cock was now in pain as it seemed to sense that it's lover was in the vicinity and eager for plucking. "Sas...w-what..." Naruto breathed out.

A tongue continued up to an ear, teeth gave Naruto's lobe a nip and a presentable hard groin thrust itself against a tongue tied blond leaning against a door. Naruto's hands had instantly fell upon the tight ass of the Uchiha when he thrust himself into his body and a heady moan released from the blond's lips as the Uchiha continued his assault.

"You disappointed me _dobe..._" Sasuke purred out as he nipped again at Naruto's ear, his one hand grasping a handful of blond locks and giving it a quick jerk.

Naruto grunted out breathlessly as he started to walk towards the bed, Uchiha in his grasp. He slightly bounced the Uchiha against his manhood, feeling the jolts of electricity shoot through his body in lust. His hands squeezed the ass tight as his knees met the edge of the bed and he unceremoniously dropped Sasuke on the mattress. Without hesitation, Naruto dropped over top of the dark haired beauty, his eyes deep blue and clouded with lust. Naruto let out a small growl as he gripped Sasuke's wrists, fastening them over the Uchiha's head and securing a hold on him. He thrust his hips against their groins, a sadistic grin on his face when he heard Sasuke gasp and mewl out in pleasure.

"You—think—you –can –just –get –your –way –all—the time!?" Naruto escalated each word with a thrust into Sasuke's already rock hard groin, his hands holding down Sasuke's wrists the while. "Dammit Sasuke! This meeting was important!" Naruto stopped and stared into the half lidded lust blown dark orbs, Sasuke's face was flushed beautifully and his lips were parted releasing soft pants. Naruto couldn't resist, he grabbed Sasuke's shirt, popping it open and began to suckle at the pink nubs, causing Sasuke to arch his back and released a pleasurable groan. "Fuck Sasuke...you make me want you so bad," Naruto huskily breathed out as his mouth continued his descent down to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's body wiggled as his hands began to grasp at Naruto's hair, running his fingers through it, encouraging the blond to move down further. The blond took the hint and grasped Sasuke's pants, pulling them off swiftly along with his briefs. He wasted no time engulfing the thick Uchiha cock and giving a hard suck, causing Sasuke's toes to curl and his hands to flail out and grip the sheets as he released a lewd yowl of pleasure. Naruto smirked in his mind as he watched the Uchiha become unhinged. As he assaulted the organ with continuous licks and sucks, his fingers moved to the pink opening twitching in want beneath Sasuke's heavy sack. Giving a quick press to Sasuke's perineum, causing Sasuke to moan and legs to quiver, Naruto then slipped a finger inside the tight heat. Sasuke let out a gasp as his hips voluntarily thrust between Naruto's warm lips. "Fuck Sasuke," Naruto purred out between sucks, "your body is so needy as it pulls me in." He continued to finger Sasuke's heat as he ran his teeth lightly over the bulbous head of Sasuke's cock, causing various noises to escape the raven's lips. Naruto added another finger as he gave a hard suck to the cock, pleased at how his fingers slid in easily. As he scissored the opening, he suckled harder on Sasuke's cock, giving long languid strokes with his mouth, ensuring the head poked the back of his throat. "You wanna cum baby?" Naruto purred out between tongue licks and finger pumps. Sasuke panted out and began to thrust into the fingers presented. "What you say baby? Want me to let you cum?" Sasuke grunted out as he fisted the sheets and thrust his hips about. Naruto watched the Uchiha unfold before him with darkening blue eyes as he pushed his fingers in deep and rubbed on Sasuke's prostate. "Cum for me baby," he growled out before wrapping his lips around Sasuke's cock, deep throating the cock until his nose was nestled into neatly trimmed hairs. Sasuke's hips thrust quickly into the heated mouth, his head thrown back, eyes closed and deep moans releasing rapidly. Naruto watched as Sasuke became unhinged in sexual bliss as he exploded his seed deep into Naruto's throat. Naruto continued to suck lightly, eyes glossed over as shudders overwhelmed Sasuke's, causing involuntary quakes to ripple through his muscles. As he released the softening organ with a pop, he removed his fingers and moved on all fours to mount the Uchiha.

Naruto took the moment to admire the sexual delicacy below him. Dark locks strewn about, cheeks flushed red, dark orbs glazed over in pleasure, lips plump and inviting. His arms lay relaxed above his head, pink nipples hard and glistening from his earlier assault and soft pants were causing his chest to rise and fall. Naruto moved in to taste the lips and groaned as he tongue kissed Sasuke richly. Naruto groaned out as Sasuke's tongue demanded his own to encircle and taste. Naruto pulled back and growled out as he pulled on dark locks, "fuck, Sasuke, I'm going to fuck you so fucking deep and hard...take your punishment..." Naruto growled out more as he grasped on Sasuke's hair hard and held him steady as he dropped his lips again onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke heeded to the assault on his lips, releasing a moan through his nose. He ran his hands up under Naruto's Hokage cape, then his shirt, until his nails hit skin. He scratched his nails up Naruto's back, mentally grinning as he heard Naruto growl at the assault. Sasuke slid his finger along to Naruto's chest, his fingers finding perk nipples and gave them a pinch, causing Naruto to growl louder while he sucked in Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke flattened his palms on the chiselled chest and gave a hard push upwards from him.

Naruto's lips popped away from Sasuke's lips suddenly and blue eyes opened wide as they took in the now distant Uchiha, who was holding him away at arms length by his chest. "S-Sasuke, what the – " Naruto sputtered out suddenly, confusion written all over his face. Sasuke pushed Naruto harder, causing the Hokage to sit back on his knees as Sasuke quickly moved to his own knees and focused his black orbs on deep blue.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke purred out as he placed his hands on Naruto's thighs, giving them a squeeze. He felt Naruto shudder from his touch. He trailed his fingertips up to the pronounced bulge in Naruto's pants, feeling Naruto's breath shudder as he traced the budge and gave it a squeeze. Sasuke focused his eyes on half lidded blue, "punishment is futile," he whispered as he lifted his hands, placing them together beneath his chin. He gave his signature smirk before mouthing the word _release_ and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as the smoke cleared. He whipped his head from side to side, grabbed the blanket and sheet on the bed, threw the pillows off and straightened up looking about the room. "ARGH! SASUKEEEEE!" Naruto howled out as he grasped his head in disbelief, squeezing it between his arms. Tears rolled from his eyes as he was instantly reminded of the burning engorged pain emanating from his nether region, denied of its pending pleasurable orgasmic release.

Back in Konoha, Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and gasped in a breath. As he panted his heart rate down, a satisfied smirk played upon his lips, his eyes twinkled with mirth as his clones memories flooded his mind. _'Punishment delivered Hokage-sama, heh.'_ He rolled over, going back to sleep with a satisfied smile on his lips.


End file.
